


Sigh

by Monochrome_maiden



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewdie dies. Cry grieves. Pewdie makes him forget. Cry gets frustrated over his excessive sighing and random bouts of sadness. Pewdie pays Cry a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh

        Cry sat in front of his computer and sighed. He had just recorded another video for his subscribers. It was fairly tiring but he decided _to hell with it_ and recorded two video's worth of footage. He sighed again and decided to edit both and post them up at one time.

        Maybe he should take a break? He sighed yet again and typed out a sort message, telling his subscribers he was feeling stressed out recently and would be taking a one week break. He sighed again as he pressed the post button and frowned. He has been sighing all day and it was getting fairly annoyed.

        He stood up and walked to the kitchen to make himself a small meal. He looked at the time. It was 11pm. He decided to go with some leftover food from yesterday and put it in the microwave to heat it up. He sighed again and sat down on a chair.

         For some reason he just felt....empty. Like he wanted to burst out crying but culdn't. He started to zone out but was brought back to reality by the 'ding' of the microwave. He stood up and took the plate out and started consuming the food. He finished the food in a couple of minutes and sighed again as he placed the plate in the sink. He would wash it later.

         He was feeling sleepy, which was unusual but he just crawled into bed and fell into asleep.

        _Who are you...?_

_You need not know. But you've been sighing a lot recently, haven't you?_

_Y-yeah...and I always feel down and I'm...I don't like it one bit._

_What if I told you that I could change all your sighs into happiness? Would you say yes?_

_...In a heartbeat._

        When Cry woke up, he was feeling fresh and upbeat and he felt like he could accomplish many things. He couldn't remember what his dream was about, but he remembered seeing an angel that looked very familiar....He shook his head slightly. Don't dwell on it. It's just a dream, Cry. He went about his daily morning routine and decided to just play some random games on the Xbox.

         Mid-game, Cry heard his doorbell ring and paused the game to answer the door. There was no one there. But there was a box of something with balloons attached to it. He warily picked up the parcel and went back inside.

         He put the box on the coffee table. On the box were just the words " _Don't worry about it, Cry :)_ " Somehow, the words seemed familiar but he couldn't recall who used to always say it to him. He carefully opened the parcel and in it was just a teddy bear.

         Cry gingerly picked up the teddy bear. The fabric used to make the bear seemed expensive. It was soft and smooth. Cry brought the toy to his chest and just held it there for a few seconds before putting it down on the coffee table. For some reason, it brought warmth to him and made him feel secure so he decided to place it on his night table.

          Outside his house, he heard some kid crying and he put on a hoodie and opened the door. It was a little girl who had a scrape on her knee and was just sitting on the sidewalk, crying her eyes out. When Cry asked what happened, she only responded with "I want my mommy!"

         So Cry decided to bring her in. He treated the scrape (and got hit once when cleaning the wound) and managed to calm her down after offering her ice cream. She told him her mother's cell phone number while happily eating the cookie and cream ice cream. The mother was relieved to hear that someone had found her daughter and was going over to pick her up.

         So while waiting they played some games. Cry noticed that the girl had her eyes on the balloons the whole time and decided to give it to her. She was overjoyed and gave Cry a big hug. Soon, the mother arrived and offered to reward Cry but he refused. The girl waved happily at him through the window as she was driven away.

         Cry smiled and went back in and resumed with his game. He saved the game after playing for 2 straight hours and took a quick shower. For lunch and dinner, he ordered pizza. He went to sleep at 12am.

        _It's you again..._

_...do you not want to see me?_

_No! No I don't mean to say that! I'm just...surprised. That's all._

_The angel smiled fondly at him._

_Want to see a magic trick?_

_OK._

        The angel clasped both hands together and then concentrated for a while before opening his hands to reveal a dove.

        _It's so cute..._

_Here, you can pet it if you want._

_Cry tentatively rubbed his index finger on the head of the dove._

_Haha...it likes it!_

        The angel smiled at him and presented him with a bunch of yellow roses.

      _How did you know I liked those?_

        The angel grinned at him as Cry eagerly took the flowers from his hands.

        _I'm grateful for all of this...but...why are you doing this for me?_

        The angel's grin faded away and was replaced with a pained smile.

      _You'll find out soon, Cry._

        When Cry woke up, there were yellow roses on his night table, right next to the teddy bear.

        His day was almost the same as the previous day. Filled with joy, laughter, happiness and no sighs at all. That night, Cry fell asleep at 11pm.

      _Hello!_

_Hi, Cry._

_Why is it that you know my name but I don't know yours?_

_...Don't worry about it._

_Can I please know your name?_

_...You'll find out soon._

_Please, just tell me._

_...I didn't want to do this._

         Suddenly, the angel was gone and he was in a hospital room. There was a blond person laying on the bed with a sheet covering his face and there was a brunet crying, grasping onto the blond's cold hand, begging him to wake up, to move, to do something. Wails erupted from the brunet's mouth.

         Cry looked out the small window in the door and could see that the doctors and nurses were rushing past with their heads bowed low, disappointed at their loss of another patient. Cry looked back at the patient. He looked like someone around the age of 19 to 20. Same for the brunet. There were balloons, a teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers on the night table. The teddy bear was the exact same.

         Cry waited for the brunet to leave before he checked the identity of the patient. When the brunet walked past him, he didn't notice him. But Cry could see that it was himself. What the fuck...? He hesitantly walked towards the patient and with shaky hands, took off the sheet. When he was greeted with the same face of the angel in his dream, his hand flew to his mouth to muffle the gasp.

         He staggered backwards until his back hit the wall and he slumped down the wall. Memories came crashing down on him. Pewdie had died from a fatal illness, one that made him suffer till his final moments. But how did he forget?

         Suddenly he was back at the same place where his meetings with the angel usually took place.

_You were grieving. You refused to eat and would spend nights crying. I couldn't stand to watch you suffer. So I appeared to you in a dream on that one night when you finally decided to fucking sleep. You were happy, in the dream. But I made sure that you forgot about me when you woke up so you could go on with your life. But then I saw that you would just have these...weird days where you can't feel any emotion unless you were forced to feel so....I decided to come up to you every dream to try cheer you up._

         Cry wasn't exactly listening and hugged Pewdie tightly.

         _You asshole. How dare you make me forget about you. I loved you, you fucking asshole. Don't do that again._

         Pewdie flinched slightly when he felt Cry starting to sob.

         _Hey, hey...I'm sorry, Cry...but I needed you to move on. Sorry, but I won't be coming into your dreams any longer._

_W-why..?_

_It's for your own good. Now, I need you to move on. Meet someone new, hang out with friends...anything._

         Pewdie started fading away.

         _I love you, Cry. I'll be watching over you. Don't forget that._

 

         When Cry woke up, the side of his pillow was wet with the tears he shed in his dream. He sat up and wiped any tears from his face. Well....time to just try and move on...huh?

         _Easier said than done, you fucking asshole. But fine...I'll try._

         Cry forced out a smile and got off his bed to go about his daily morning routine, making a silent promise to Pewdie to not let the past weigh him down.

 

 


End file.
